


Peanut Butter and Jelly (we make the perfect sandwich)

by Hype-Does-Southpark (ButtersBottomBitch)



Category: South Park
Genre: Cursed, Food Kink, Food Sex, I'm so sorry, Its disgusting and written poorly, M/M, but so are all my other cursed fics so who cares, its legit just cursed fetish porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtersBottomBitch/pseuds/Hype-Does-Southpark
Summary: Stan has an affinity for food, and Kyle finds it delightfully delicious.(cursed fetish porn. its fuckin weird)





	Peanut Butter and Jelly (we make the perfect sandwich)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty weird food kink fic. I'm so sorry I wrote this! Please let me know what you think in the comments!!!

 Kyle was sitting on the toilet, butt naked and giggling in anticipation. He had a hard time staying seated, as his entire body was lubed up with a generous coating of peanut butter. Every inch of his body, except his hair and face, had the cream slathered on thickly. He couldn't help but swipe a bit from his belly and lick it off off his finger. Why the fuck is peanut butter so damn delicious? 

 He hadn't been kept waiting long, but he was still beginning to sweat from excitement. The thick paste started to liquify where his ass met the porcelain lid. This was easily his favorite sexual act him and his husband, Stan, ever did. When they got into a rut sexually, around their late twenties, Kyle decided to spice things up. He had Stan make a list of fetishes/kinks he had, with nothing off limits. One in specific caught his eye; Food fetishes. Any type was fine with Stan, but his favorite was when someone was smothered in something, like condiments or smashed up cake. It sounded too fun to pass up, so that was the first thing Kyle chose. Later that night, they had the time of their lives, however they had to throw their blankets away. Ever since that day, they decided to never play with food in bed again. 

 The door to the bathroom slowly opened, revealing a Jelly doused Stan. It was dripping off of him, gently sliding down his chest and stomach. Kyle couldn't help but watch the purple stuff roll down lower, and lower. His hard cock particularly lathered in the stuff. With a happy sigh, Kyle stood and stepped into the tub, dropping to his knees, and Stan followed. 

 The peanut buttered lover grasped Stans dick firmly, deeply inhaling the scent of grapes, then lapping at the tip. He hummed in amusement when he watched Stan hang his head back, low moans escaping his mouth. A hand found his hair and held onto it as he began to work the penis. Faster and deeper until he found a good rhythm, the spit and jelly frothing up into a sticky, drippy purple mess. 

 After a moment, Stan pulled Kyle by the hair, slowly up his body, allowing him to lick a trail from his dick up to his neck. The redhead pulled him into a sloppy kiss, his spit laced with the taste of jelly. Stans hands roamed down Kyles chest, pinching roughly at his nipples, then reaching around to his ass. Small whimpers came from Kyle ass his ass got worked, and with a swat to his buttcheek, he felt a finger tease his tight peanut butter lubed asshole. 

 "You wanna take a taste of this PB&Ass sandwich, Stan?" Kyle said teasingly. He turned around and lowered back onto his knees, putting his face to the floor of the tub and gripping both asscheeks. Stan chuckled thickly, moaning a bit as he lowered himself to his knees as well. "Don't mind if I do, my sexy little cream slut."

 He trailed his tongue from the base of his butt crack, all the way to the top, and then spit the peanut butter he collected onto Kyles twitching rim. Small needly mewls sputtered from Kyle, and he moved hi hips back until he felt Stans breath on him. "Don't tease me so much, I'm losing my damn mind!" he pleaded. Without another moment of hesitation, Stan began to massage the hole with his mouth, slipping his tongue hungrily in and out of Kyle. He tasted like Jif and sweat, the best flavor in the world to Stan. Nothing could top the feeling of Kyles ass wrapped around his face, and the scent of peanuts and honey that comes along with it. He slipped a finger in and began to work gently. 

 "Wait, I want to watch you while you're in me" Kyle said, then rolled onto his back with his knees hiked up to his sides. "I want to see my nasty Jelly man." He giggled.

 Stan resumed fingering Kyles asshole, making sure to work the butter inside to help open him up more. Adding finger by finger slowly, until his three middle fingers were massaging the inside of Kyles walls. He began to pound into him roughly, searching for his prostate each time. Kyle pulled Stans face to his, their chests rubbing together in a sticky combination of PB&J. Stans cock rubbed up against Kyles thigh, causing him to involuntarily hump against it. They moaned and breathed into each others mouths, Kyle reaching down to hurriedly pump at his own member as Stan worked his aching asshole, and Stan also felt himself edge closer to orgasm due to the warm, sickly sweet mixture smothering his cock as he rubbed himself onto Kyle. 

 With a scream, Kyles load expelled onto his stomach , and Stan greedily scooped it up with his free hand and licked it clean. The two flavors enchanting his senses and sending him over the edge. He follows suit and cums all over kyles thigh and his own stomach, slipping down between Kyles legs to kiss him. They exhaustedly moaned and rubbed their bodies against one another, relishing in their post orgasm high. Licking at each others necks and giggling tiredly. 

 "That was so good , dude. You are always so good for me" Stan says with a sigh. 

 Kyle smiles. "Yeah. Well you are good for me too, babe. We make the perfect sandwich". 


End file.
